


Say That Again

by CozyKotaBear



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I've been thinking about this idea for awhile now, M/M, Michael has feelings and he doesnt know what to do about them, killers just rlly hate survivors, michael POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear
Summary: Michael is extremely disinterested in any of the conversation right now until he hears Evan mention something in particular that brings him back to reality.“The boy with the green jacket had it coming this round”  He says with a laugh.Michael looks over in his direction, he’s paying a bit more attention now.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation with someone a long time ago about killers sharing a realm together and well, I had to turn it into something lowkey Jayers related LOL

Michael is sitting on an empty old wooden crate that's placed around the open area of the forest, the other killers are sitting scattered around him.  
  
There's a rusty old barrel sitting in the center of all of them, there are piles of trash and wood in the center that’s lit on fire and Michael can’t remember the last time it ever went out.  
  
Things tend to not change in this world, they are pretty repetitive.  
  
You sit around a fire, you get called into a trial, you kill, you come back and sit around the fire until the next trial if you’re lucky enough to get picked.  
  
Michael looks down at the knife in his hands, he’s turning it from side to side, he’s inspecting it a little.  
  
There isn’t much else to do when he’s with the others and he’s not exactly one to make conversation. So sitting in silence is something he’s rather content with. He’s debating on whether he wants to go take a walk.  
  
Evan was the chosen one this time around and he’s been gone for quite some time now, Michael wonders if he is pleasing the entity as well as he does in trials.  
  
Michael doesn’t really like to play fair when he’s in matches, he’s all about pleasing the entity when he can. He would be lying to himself if he didnt say he enjoys what he has to do for the rest of his life now.  
  
The best part about it is that he gets the satisfaction of killing Laurie every now and then when she makes her way into the same trial as him.  
  
He’s spent all of his life outside of this one trying so hard to make that happen and now he gets to live the dream and do it as much as he wants.  
  
It’s bittersweet that she comes back, but that means he gets the satisfaction of killing her again. It’s something that will never get old.  
  
There are light whispers coming from all around the camp and Michael takes the time to look up as he places his knife down onto his lap.  
  
The fog surrounds the empty space ahead and Michael can see that tall broad shoulders emerging from the black clouds.  
  
Evan is walking with a bit of a strut, his Cleaver is resting firmly on his right shoulder and Michael can see a smug look on his face from the hole of the mask and he can’t help but feel that this trial was played in his favour tonight.  
  
“It just keeps getting easier and easier,” Evan says with a laugh.  
  
Michael can hear Sally laugh a few feet away from him, her laugh is loud and hair-raising and he’s not exactly sure what is so funny.  
  
“I take it; it went really well?” Philip says all knowingly. He’s always been a bit prim for Michaels liking but he manages to deal with it.  
  
Evan lets out another hardy laugh, “Only managed to get two generators finished before they were all choking on their own blood.”  
  
Michael peers his eyes over at them for a moment before turning back to his knife on his lap, he’s a bit bored of what's being said right now.  
  
He’s not one to exactly care about how well Evan played, he would have much rather it be him in that trial. He doesn’t fancy sitting around with the others too much.  
  
Michael is blankly staring at his knife in his hands, his mind is shooting across the room as the faint voices of all the other killers can be heard around him.  
  
Michael is extremely disinterested in any of the conversation right now until he hears Evan mention something in particular that brings him back to reality.  
  
“The boy with the green jacket had it coming this round” He says with a laugh.  
  
Michael looks over in his direction, he’s paying a bit more attention now.  
  
“What did the little bastard do? You know he’s always doing something to piss me off whenever he is in my trials” Max says, he’s leaning his elbows onto his knees as he sits perched up on a wooden spool.  
  
“That fucker was sabotaging my hooks right in my face” Evan adds.  
  
Sally scoffs at his words.  
  
“He was doing it every single time I was near, because of him I missed so many hooks on all the other scum in the match” Evan finishes, he’s taking his weapon off his shoulder and tossing it onto the ground to make a point.  
  
“I despise when they do that, I hope he got what he deserved” Sally adds as she leans back onto her hands.  
  
“He sure did, It’s was so fucking satisfying killing that little prick,” Evan starts.  
  
Michael can feel himself growing a bit irritated the more he listens to the people round him speak. He can feel his heart rate picking up the more they talk about him.  
  
Michael pays attention as Evan continues on, “I would leave him on the ground while his friends attempted to get him back up, they all tried so hard but I wouldn’t leave his side.”  
  
Everyone collectively starts to laugh and the more they laugh the more Michael can feel it irking him.  
  
“I made him run around like a chicken with his head cut off, you should have seen his teammates.” He scoffs.  
  
“They kept trying to get in front of me so I wouldn't hit him,” He finishes.  
  
“Fucking idiots,” Max adds with a shake of his head.  
  
They all continue to giggle and talk about the bad things that happened to the poor boy and Michael can feel his blood boiling under his skin the more they converse.  
  
He’s not sure why but he really doesn't want to hear how Evan punished him like that, Michael feels like he’s never really felt anything before coming into this world.  
  
Everything was always a blank slate but something about this survivor has brought out a side of Michael he never knew he had.  
  
He was always used to having a one track mind. But being here in the Entity's world; being with everyone, specifically that one dark haired man, Michael feels like he’s changing. He’s not exactly sure what any of it means but he is starting to feel something.  
  
Michael can hear their laughter filling the air once again and he pays a bit of attention to the lingering words coming out of Evans mouth.  
  
“I’m thinking of giving him a bit of the Macmillan treatment for the next little while as punishment” He pauses.  
  
Michaels hand tightens around the knife he’s holding.  
  
“Maybe when I kill him with my hands I accidentally hit a few more times that his head pops off” he says with a loud chuckle.  
  
Michael sees red at the comment and something about it triggers him and he’s rapidly throwing himself at Evan, his hand shoots onto him and grips tightly on the straps of his overalls and his knife slams onto the man’s throat.  
  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Evan shouts at him.  
  
“Would you calm down,” Philip spits out at Michael.  
  


The air fills with silence as Michael and Evan stare at each other, Michaels breathing is ragged and his heart is beating at a rapid pace. But he can see Evan smirk through the cracks on his mask.  
  
“Hey guys, I think Michael has a soft spot for the little survivor” Evan says with a chuckle.  
  
The rest of the killers start whispering to each other and Michael feels like he can’t see.  
  
“You know if the Entity ever finds out, it’s going to punish you. Lock you away like it did in the beginning and force you into submission” Evan spits out at him.  
  
Michaels knife pushes harder onto his neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to make a point.  
  
Michael isn’t thinking clearly right now, though he doesn’t want to make anything more suspicious than it already is.  
  
But if he had the opportunity right now he would slit this man's throat the next time he has anything to say about that Survivor.  
  
Evan reaches up and holds onto Michael’s wrist and digs the knife deeper onto his neck, “I thought killing was what you did before you got here, huh?”  
  
Michael’s head is spinning at his words and the whole ordeal right now.  
  
“Do it then” Evan says flatly.  
  
Michael needs to get away from the situation before he does something the Entity might not like.  
  
He stares even harder at him before he's shoving Evan back with his hand and puts his knife at his side, Evan smirks again and Michael turns around and decides to leave.  
  
"Don’t be stupid Michael!”  
  
There is a pause  
  
“The entity always finds out!”  
  
Michael ignores him, he doesn’t want to think about what the entity might do, he’s already thought about it himself.  
  
Michael has never wanted this in the past and he wonders why he feels this way now but he can’t help but wonder if there is a possibility of a killer and survivor ever being able to be close.  
  
He would never admit that he has a soft spot for the survivor, he’s not sure what it is about him that he likes.  
  
Michael doesn’t entertain his own thoughts any longer as he walks as far away as possible from the other killers and finds a quiet place deep in the forest to cool off.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I promise I have a better fic in the making, I just needed to get this out of my system! 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
